Chocolate con canela
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Él es un turista que pasea por el hermoso Chiapas, ella es simplemente alguien que está ahí, en una chocolatería. Un oneshot para Terry.


**Declaración** : El personaje de Terry Grandchester pertenece a sus autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Todo lo demás, personajes y relato, es producto de mi inquieta mente. Por y para esparcimiento.

 **Summary** : Él es un turista que pasea por el hermoso Chiapas, ella es simplemente alguien que está ahí, en una chocolatería. Un oneshot para Terry.

Nota: No, yo no soy de Chiapas, mis raíces vienen del Bajío mexicano. Pero pueden darle el nombre que gusten a la protagonista.

.

.

* * *

 **Chocolate con canela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

Aquel verano me parecía que todo era igual, de hecho todo me parecía igual desde cinco años atrás cuando comenzaron los problemas con mi entonces esposo, fueron tres años fatales en los que la relación termino por resquebrajarse por completo y aún a dos años de mi divorcio me seguía sintiendo vacía, sin ganas de hacer nada. Divorciarse después de los treinta duele en el orgullo propio, piensas que la edad será un obstáculo para volver a encontrar el amor, al menos en mi estado anímico así me sentía a los treinta y dos años. Pero ese día todo cambio de color.

Vivía en una pequeña ciudad del sur de México, ciudad aunque se le considere un " _Pueblo Mágico_ ", en el hermoso San Cristóbal de las Casas, Chiapas, ahí mi familia tiene una Chocolatería, que es una especie de cafetería pero el chocolate es la bebida principal y todos sus derivados, ¡oh sí, delicioso! Regresé ahí después del divorcio, según yo sería temporal, sólo un par de meses para despejarme y luego de vuelta a la Ciudad de México, sin embargo no fue así, ¡qué bueno que no fue así!

San Cristóbal se conoce por ser un centro turístico, la mayoría de los que vienen por vez primera llegan con la idea de que es un lugar muy caluroso por encontrarse muy cerca de zonas costeras, de hecho al noroeste del estado, en el famoso y cultural Palenque, el calor es casi insoportable, pero la realidad de este parte, es que todo el tiempo llueve al encontrarse resguardado entre montañas, por lo que su clima es algo frío casi todo el año, frío y húmedo. Ese verano no fue la excepción con las lluvias, pero aún así, como de costumbre, había infinidad de extranjeros, cosa que agradecíamos todos. La Chocolatería, podría verse muy concurrida casi a diario, parte por el continuo frío y parte a que yo podía comunicarme bastante bien con los clientes al ser profesora de idiomas, inglés e italiano eran los que enseñaba, antes, cuando era casada, antes de regresar con mi familia, no obstante, esos últimos años sólo me dedicaba a atender el negocio de mis padres.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo sucedió todo ese día, era un miércoles común y corriente, un ombligo de la semana más; ensimismada en mi melancolía no note cuando un hombre llegó corriendo y completamente empapado, hasta que estuvo frente mío, hablaba algo que no entendí, primero por la sorpresa de verlo, después... por estar perdida en el color de ojos más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, no eran azules, tampoco era verdes, era una singular mezcla de ambos tonos y no sólo eso, además el hombre poseía una mirada tan penetrante que me abandone en su profundidad hasta que él dijo en un extraño intento de español.

—¿Dónde estar el… wc?

Fue cuando reaccione, e incluso me sentí apenada al no ponerle atención, pero creo que él creyó que no comprendía su idioma, el cual luego supe era inglés; después de comprender lo que buscaba le indique el lugar, simplemente señalando que estaba al fondo del establecimiento.

—¡Qué hermosura de hombre!

Escuche a unas chicas a mi espalda. En efecto el hombre era hermoso, yo diría más que hermoso, único; su apariencia era como el de alguien de veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos, alto, castaño, de cuerpo atlético y una voz de barítono que me dejó perpleja incluso con su pésima pronunciación, justo el hombre que me llamaría toda mi atención y más, sino fuese por mi constante estado depresivo en el que en ese entonces me encontraba. Aún así el guapo extranjero venía empapado por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le serví una clásica bebida de chocolate con canela, de ese que allí preparamos en una olla de barro.

Cuando el desconocido salió le extendí la taza, al verme el dijo " _No, thank you very much_ ". Al fin entendí su idioma y su acento, era británico, así que le hable en su idioma diciéndole que era cortesía para que entrará en calor. Extrañado al notar que sabía su idioma y no muy confiado acepto. Me iba a retirar cuando me pregunto como se prepara esa bebida. De esa manera comenzamos una plática muy amena, él entró en confianza en poco tiempo, cosa rara en él, confesó luego de unas horas entre platica y mi atención a los clientes. También me dijo que era originario de Londres que después de un muy largo y tortuoso divorcio quiso premiarse con un recorrido por América latina, pero esa parte de México le había fascinado y ya llevaba casi un mes por ahí. Tenía treinta y tres años, uno más que yo, pero podría decir que tenía cinco menos sin problema.

La siguiente semana visitó a diario el local, según él porque podía platicar muy bien conmigo al tener yo un inglés muy fluido, además de que se enamoró de aquella bebida que lo hacía entrara en calor; una semana encantadora donde lo pude conocer mejor, perderme de vez en cuando en sus ojos, reírme de sus bromas, su sarcasmo y su singular humor negro, además de percatarme que notaba a la perfección que era blanco de muchas miradas y comentarios, pues en más de una ocasión, de una forma por demás engreída, me lo hizo notar a mí también, pero al final siempre le restaba importancia a aquellos evidentes coqueteos.

Pero como todo lo bueno, e incluso lo no bueno, esa semana se termino y él se fue, visitaría Palanque para posterior dirigirse a la capital del país, me contó antes de partir. Ya no lo volvería a ver, eso creí y mi tristeza regreso, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando tres días después casi alucino cuando lo vi aparecer. " _Palenque es un horno, juro que podía cocinar un huevo sobre una piedra._ " dijo entre risas. Platicamos un rato más hasta que me pidió que le enseñara a hablar español, obvio entre nuestras platicas le había comentado a lo que me dedicaba antes, hubiese sido una gran tonta sino aprovecha a estar más tiempo con él y poder llenarme de su encantadora presencia.

Se quedo un mes más, ese fue el verano más increíble de mi vida, ni cuando fui adolescente me sentía de esa manera junto a un chico, todo el tiempo que podía me la pasaba a su lado, él aprendía muy rápido, claro que no dominaría el idioma en un mes, pero si ayudó que lo tuviese que practicar a diario y que le fascinara la lectura, "Cien años de soledad" fue el elegido para ser su primer libro en español. Así que durante aquel tiempo de convivencia pude conocer más facetas de él, el bromista, el impulsivo, el engreído, el que le molestaban las injusticia, el apasionado, el taciturno, porque si no le apetecía no hablaba más de lo necesario, y por supuesto... su faceta de coqueto y encantador, entonces yo me preguntaba, y me sigo preguntando, ¿cómo alguien pudo engañar a ese maravilloso hombre y luego crearle problemas con un gran divorcio? Cosas de las que prefiero no obtener respuesta y sólo agradecer por ello.

El mes transcurrió demasiado aprisa para mi gusto, tan bello que era estar en su presencia, aunque me embromara, me hiciera enojar, y tuviese sus repentinos ataques de arrogancia. Tuvo que partir nuevamente pero esta vez para siempre, tenía que regresar a su natal Inglaterra y encargarse de su negocio, una pequeña academia de teatro, que en ese tiempo había dejado a su socio. Primero pasaría por Cancún donde vería a unos amigos, para luego de dos semanas regresar a su país.

Mi vida no volvió a la normalidad después de ese verano vibrante. Ya no volví a ver las cosas grises, me sentía como protagonista de película, como Bridget Jones cuando después de los treinta vuelve a tener esperanzas en el amor. Con nuevos bríos regrese a impartir clase, pero no abandone San Cristóbal, ni la Chocolatería que me había hecho tan feliz y volver a creer en muchas cosas.

Otro año paso, ya sólo ayudaba por las tardes noches a atender el negocio familiar, sólo por el gusto de estar ahí y de paso ayudar a mis padres en su modesto negocio.

Ese día era miércoles nuevamente, llovía como casi a diario, el cielo se caía en líquido transparente. Mi horario laboral de enseñanza había concluido y yo llegue corriendo al establecimiento sacudiéndome cual perro mojado, fui directo al baño para secarme un poco, cuando salí alguien me estiro su mano con una taza con una bebida que despedía un delicioso aroma que yo conocía a la perfección, agradecí el gesto convencida de que era alguien de mi familia quien me la daba, pero esa bella voz imposible de olvidar me hizo levantar la vista y darme cuenta de la verdad.

—Es una cortesía para que entres en calor. Es chocolate con canela, aquí se prepara en una olla de barro.

Terry estaba ahí frente mío, hablando en un casi perfecto español. Yo no sabía cómo actuar, y no pensé cuando mi primer impulso fue abrazarme a él y así lo hice, regando la deliciosa bebida por el piso, cosa qué pasó a segundo plano cuando él aceptó el gesto correspondiéndolo de inmediato. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, me beso, ¿o lo bese? No importa quien empezó primero, sino que ya ninguno de los dos se quiso separar más, así que después de un tiempo nos vinimos a vivir a Inglaterra, ya de eso hace quince maravillosos años, ahora aquí tenemos una chocolatería, donde la especialidad es Chocolate con canela, y por supuesto, lo preparamos en olla de barro.

.

—Así fue como ese verano conocí a tu padre, mi hermosa Amber.

.

...

.

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Les platico que esta historia, un poco modificada, fue escrita hace un rato para EDTG, y extrañamente también habla de divorcios, jajaj, juro que fue coincidencia, (no, tampoco soy divorciada, adoro a mi esposo). Hoy la historia está aquí para traer más fics para Terry, apoyando la campaña de mi querida amiga Ayame, de paso chicas hermosas, las invito a escribir, aunque sea un pequeño fic, recuerden que aquí todas somos aficionadas, así que atrévanse.

 **Que pasean un excelente día.**


End file.
